Question: \begin{align*}
2a + 3b + 5c + 7d &= 34 \\
3(d+c) &= b \\
3b + c &= a \\
c - 1 &= d \\
\end{align*} Given the above system of equations, find $a \cdot b \cdot c \cdot d$.
Explanation: Substituting in for $d$ in terms of $c$ in the second equation gives $b = 3 (2c - 1) = 6c - 3$.
Substituting in for $b$ in terms of $c$ in the third equation gives $a = 3 (6c - 3) + c = 19c - 9$.
Finally, substituting in for $a$, $b$, and $d$ in terms of $c$ in the first equation gives $2(19c-9)+3(6c-3)+5c+7(c-1) = 34$. Simplifying this gives $68c = 68$, so $c = 1$. Note that $c -1 = d$, so $d = 0$. Therefore, the product $a \cdot b \cdot c \cdot d = \boxed{0}$.